Love nonsense
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Si juntamos: un dragón enamorado, un ratón de biblioteca, un gato con complejo de John Cena, una confesión desesperada y mariachis baratos; ¿Qué podría salir mal? [Adv: Fic fumado]


**Summary**

Si juntamos: un dragón enamorado, un ratón de biblioteca, un gato con complejo de John Cena, una confesión desesperada y mariachis baratos; ¿Qué podría salir mal?

 **Anime/Manga** : Fairy Tail

 **Género** : Humor/Parody

 **Capítulos** : One- shot

 **Aclaraciones** : Hiro Mashima es autor del manga Fairy Tail del cual uso sin su autorización por culpa de mi mente de escritora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.La droga no es mala para el vendedor.

 **.**

Levy Mc' Garden revolvió su café con leche mientras miraba el horizonte. Admirando la gran contaminación en las calles, gritos, robos y un perro callejero orinando la acera. Pero en ese momento, tuvo un mal presagio.

Sí, ese presagio que le advertía que Gajeel iba a hacer una tontería que la involucraba. Como la vez que amaneció en una habitación de hotel y el dragon slayer a su lado comiendo de lo más feliz una empanada con hierro.

Ugh, lo mejor era quedarse en casa todo el día y disfrutar de "Juleo y Rumieta". Tal vez así la incomodidad en la boca del estómago se desvanezca.

─ Oh gran error pequeña y todavía no confirmada loli ─ dijo el Dios de toda la magia: Hiro Mashima. Desde su despacho tapizado con posters de sus wuaifus favoritas, leche con cocoa y un montón de computadoras, a la vez que monitoreaba todas las computadoras de sus fans y así, ser galardonado con el título de "Máximo Troll hijo de tu fruta madre" por siete años consecutivos.

Acarició sus pantuflas en forma de pikachu y sonrió, achicando más ─si se podía─ los ojos.

─ Sería una lástima… que decidiera hacer un desmadre, ¿Verdad Igneel?

─ Sin duda ─ mencionó un croissant con escamas mirando ceñudo a Acnologia detrás de la pantalla.

Ah…, suspiró el Dios.

Qué bueno era saber dibujar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras acariciar por décima vez consecutiva su dakimakura peliazul, salió de su casa.

Estaba decidido, hoy por fin declararía su amor a Levy Mc' Garden. Y no, no fueron las constantes sugerencias de Lily y la camarera. No tuvieron nada de ver… bueno sí.

Pero no venía al caso.

Fue por ello, que incluyó en su travesía sus amigos ─decían que la unión hace la fuerza─. Y así salieron de la casa del Redfox: un pirómano, un culo de hielo, un lolicon, una batería AA, un gato que secretamente en la encarnación de John Cena y no es un gato sino un exceed, un tipo con dendrofilia que prefiere los objetos para barrer, un princeso y por último, a Makarov.

… Tal vez debería conseguirse nuevos amigos.

¡Pero en fin!

El Fairy Tail nada era perfecto… excepto Levy. Levy era perfecta en todo ─ aunque debía admitir que no sabía sazonar el metal─ Pero bueno, no por ello la debe querer menos.

Así, se paró enfrente de Fairy Hills ─ después de que el princesa lograra sacar a itania e ir a comer un pastel─ y gritó:

─ ¡Ahora!

Natsu comenzó una tonada de guitarra procurando que esta no choque con su mostacho y sombrero mexicano.

 _Que bonitos ojos tienes_

 _Debajo de esas dos cejas_

 _Debajo de esas dos cejas_

 _Que bonitos ojos tienes_

 _Ellos me quieren mirar_

 _Pero si tú no los dejas_

 _Pero si tú no los dejas_

 _Ni siquiera parpadear_

 _Malagueña salerosa_

Gracias a Kami que todos había habían traído sus audífonos.

¿Y dónde estaba Levy?

Bueno, para alguien que recién sale del baño con ojeras, cabello enmarañado y humor de perros… es muy obvio cómo reaccionaría a un mariachi barato.

─ ¡Oh G-Gajeel…! ─sollozó la peliazul corriendo en cámara lenta al dragon slayer.

Elfman se levantó asustado, tenía el presentimiento de que Evergreen le iba a gritar por algún capricho de ¡Hombres!

Volviendo a la escena melosa y ridícula:

Lily suspiró de vergüenza y felicidad. Por fin ya no tendría que esperar horas por el baño cada mañana por el llanto de Gajeel en la ducha mientras comía esteroides.

Ya nada podría arruinar este momento.

 _Roar roar roar Ñam ñam_

─ ¡Es Godzilla!

─ ¡Lucy, te confundes de guión!

─ ¿En serio? ─ la rubia revisó de nuevo el conjunto de papeles. Se aclaró la garganta ─ ¡Es Acnologia!

─ ¿¡Pero qué carajo…!?

Levy vio con horror como Gajeel fue achicharrado por un kame hame ha de parte del dragón amargado. Y obviamente su primera reacción lógica fue:

Agarrar su celular.

Y teclear:

─ Mi novio fue achicharrado #Triste:c.

A Lucy le gusta tu estado.

A Erza también.

Y al Dios de la Magia.

Fue así que Levy se convirtió en adivina, destronando a su amiga Cana. Que Natsu y compañía descubrieron su gran talento en la música mexicana y los tacos, pasando ilegalmente la frontera por una vida mejor llena de fuego y aguacates. Lucy comenzó a tomar clases de dibujo para su nuevo manga que tenía a ella y un pelirrosa como protagonista. Juvia se coló en la maletera del camión equivocado queriendo perseguir a su Gray-sama y Makarov se volvió el manager del nuevo grupo de mariachis y con su fortuna; creó una revista Playboy y murió feliz

Nunca se supo de Eraz y Jellal… y nadie preguntó tampoco.

Laxus obtuvo un pikachu como regalo de navidad.

Y todos vivieron felices…

O algo así.

─ Sí, que bueno es saber dibujar ─ dijo Mashima chocando los puños con Acnologia mientras nadaba en dinero.

Todos viven felices, menos los fans.

 **#FIN**

* * *

 **AuthorNote:**... ¿Qué? ¿Creían que me quedaría de brazos cruzados con la confesión de Gajeel? Ah, no. Me caí de risa, ¡enserio!. Y espero que también les guste o les saque una sonrisa xD. Una mención a **Asia12** que en ni fic GaLe anterior "En un caso hipotético" me pidió más de esta pareja. No sé si era lo que esperabas (y a todos los lectores en general) pero algo me salió. Finalmente: EL GALE ES CANON PERRAS. ¡CAAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOON!

Deja un **review** si lo amaste lo adoraste o lo vomitaste.


End file.
